


Burning Pile

by glossyqt



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Neighbors, Texting, basically just a shit ton of texts with a little bit of plot lol, broody teenagers, fuck paul randolph, georgia's parenting shitshow, ginny's a dumb bitch, hunter is super punchable, marcus is so obvious, max is completely over the top but we love her, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyqt/pseuds/glossyqt
Summary: Boy texts girl. Girl texts back. Who knows what the FUCK is gonna happen? (even i honestly dont)a marcus x ginny texting au. not really an au, its basically just some texts. some will be angsty, some will be cute, idk yet. i need more marcus content therefore i'm putting in the work myself.
Relationships: Marcus Baker & Ginny Miller, Marcus Baker/Ginny Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Burning Pile

_Text Message_

_Today 10:32 PM_

howdy stranger

Who is this??

look outside ur window rn

Wtf stalker

just do it i promise im not a horrible murderer

Ginny got up from her bed and meandered over to the window of her new bedroom. She peeks through the curtains, careful not to reveal her face in case there was an actual killer lurking outside in the shadows. From across the street, she saw a tall boy waving a phone from the two-story window of a house.

_Today 10:37 PM_

told u I’m not a creepy guy

Marcus..?

How’d u even get my number

my dear sis maxine of course

Also I never said u weren’t still a creepy guy

Just not an axe murderer

you wound me Virginia

😖

Don’t call me that

It makes me sound like I’m a retched old woman

a cute little old lady!

Im gonna block ur number

you wouldn’t

u cant resist me

Marcus I have a boyfriend

You know I’m with Hunter

for now 😉

Shut up you’re gross

and u love it!!!

Marcus smirked out his window, then swiftly shut his blinds and turned off his bedroom lights. Ginny rolled her eyes at his dramatics, and drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any requests please comment them!!! i'll see if i can oblige!! the title, "burning pile" is bc it's my fav mother mother song!! go give it a listen if you havent heard it. also i felt it kinda has the same vibe as marcus and ginny's self desctructive tendecencies and i might tie it into the story later, idk i haven't really mapped it out yet. anyways kudos and comments always appreciated ty for reading i love u <3


End file.
